Deja que el amor sangre rojo
by SoE Lee
Summary: Una oscura amenaza pone en riesgo la vida de Sakura, forzando a Shaoran a utilizar todas sus fuerzas para rescatarla, aunque eso le pueda costar la vida. Reto de Apertura "Personaje favorito" del foro ¡Libérate!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, el fragmento del inicio pertenece a la canción _Let Love Bleed Red_ de _Sleeping With Sirens. _La historia sí es mía.

**Nota:** Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Personaje favorito" del foro ¡Libérate! ¿No es muy evidente que escogí a Shaoran? Es que lo amo:3 Quizás esto sea muy sinsentido, pero supongo que da igual x)

* * *

><p><strong>Deja que el amor sangre rojo<strong>

_«Lay me down, _

_and tell me everything will be alright, _

_things will be alright.»_

* * *

><p>Siento la sangre manar de la herida, pero no tengo tiempo para debilidades. Me levantó y vuelvo a tomar la espada que había caído a mi lado.<p>

─¡Dios del fuego! ─invoco en un grito─ ¡Ven!

Un estruendo me llega a los oídos y sonrío.

Caigo al suelo por la violencia del ataque, incrustándome todo el asfalto frío y bañado en sangre en los costados. Ignoro el dolor y volteo la cabeza, esperanzado de que la caída hubiera valido la pena. Mis ánimos se derrumban al percatarme de que mis intentos de hacerle daño fueron inútiles.

Ya me sentía debilitado por usar tanto mis poderes y la presencia mágica seguía siendo igual de intensa.

Mis ataques no le estaban haciendo ningún daño a esa enorme sombra hueca.

No podía ser una carta creada por Clow, todas habían sido capturadas y selladas, además de que habían pasado años desde que un suceso devastador ocurría.

La sombra se extendía como una neblina negruzca, distorsionando todo a su alrededor antes de arrastrarlo a la oscuridad.

¿Podía ser esa su verdadera identidad? Parecía demasiado probable, para mi pesar.

Me puse de pie, agarrándome con fuerza el costado, tratando de parar un poco el flujo de sangre que brotaba. La herida era lo suficientemente profunda para alarmarme, pero no iba a dejar que eso me desalentara a continuar luchando.

Tenía que rescatar a Sakura del fondo de esa maldita cosa negra. A como diera lugar.

No podía perderla, no a _ella_.

Sakura estaría luchando, en las entrañas de la oscuridad. Ella tampoco se rendiría fácilmente a ninguna adversidad. La necesidad de asegurarme que Sakura todavía estuviera con vida me estaba volviendo loco.

_Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien─_ pensé con todas mis fuerzas. Mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas de desesperación y volví a tomar mi espada con frenesí.

─¡Dios del rayo, ven!

Un crujido ensordecedor me hizo volar por los aires. El impacto del golpe sacó todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones. La cabeza me estaba reventando del dolor. Era punzante y desmedidamente insoportable. Me tomo unos segundos para estabilizarme lo suficiente para mirar atrás, a lo que dejó mi ataque.

La sombra se estaba comprimiendo, adquiriendo poco a poco una forma humana.

Era el momento para vencerla.

Tomé impulso para ponerme en pie. Salí corriendo hacia el bulto negro, que brillaba cegadoramente. Antes de llegar, se transformó por completo, mostrando su identidad. Una niña pálida, pequeña y de ojos rojos como la sangre. Tan hermosa como lo sería un ángel.

Con fuerza blandí mi espada y sin ninguna gota de piedad atravesé el cuerpo de la niña, que se arqueó y abrió sus ojos y su boca, deformando su expresión hasta hacerla ver espantosa.

Se fue desintegrando. De su piel empezaron a emerger rayos de luz, pero no era una luz que fuera refulgente; era oscura, aterradora. Nunca había visto algo semejante.

La niña pegó un chillido y luego estalló.

Me tiré al suelo para no salir volando una vez más. Me cubrí con mis brazos, protegiendo mi cabeza, esperando que el grito terminara.

Silencio, silencio.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me aparté de golpe, dispuesto a atacar de nuevo. Pero al reconocerla, un suspiro de alivio abandonó mis labios.

─Estás bien ─sollocé mientras me acercaba a abrazarla con fuerza.

Sakura también me abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía, sin importarle mancharse de mi sangre.

Tenerla en brazos era casi sanador. Las heridas dejaban de doler y el dolor punzante en mi cabeza desapareció por un instante. Por un segundo, todas las cosas estaban bien.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>


End file.
